The New Cullen
by KoopoBrianJebus
Summary: Julianna's not a normal girl, she's been cursed by a banshee and needs help to stay away from her dad. Will the Cullen's help her? T just in case.
1. Dream or Reality?

_Italics_ = Noise Arial = Julianna's thoughts

I screamed and awoke. Sweat was coming down my face. A woman was inside my room, she was dressed in black, and her head was hanged. Then she looked up. She opened her mouth and started to shriek. I pushed myself back in fright and hit my head. She started to whimper and her eyes darted to me, "The dead will come in a fortnight, you will die and wish you stayed!" her mumbled words came towards me as if they were bullets.

I awoke, it was a dream but it looked and felt real. I was still sweating. My head hurt. I turned and opened my drawer and picked out my notebook with a pen, I wrote my dream and kept the book with me.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" my voice was dry. As they came in I pulled my covers over my face, it was my dad.

"Get up. You have work to do! Get up! Now!" he started shouting and screaming at me. I put my hand out of the cover and swore at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out; he was holding me off the floor. "Don't get mouthy with me. You're doing all the work or ill hit you!" With his unoccupied hand he straightened it and…

I was on the floor with tears coming out of my eyes, shaking.

_Knock, knock._

Someone was knocking on the front door. "Hello sir. Is Julianna in?" it was a smooth, soft voice. I don't anyone with that voice.

"No. She isn't. Why?" he snarled. I smiled and stood up. My head was still dizzy; it took a few seconds for me to get to my door. They were still talking. I reached the staircase and looked down. It was two men and a woman. I started to cough and stumbled down a couple of stairs. They all looked at me, their topaz eyes were so bright. The woman gave me a short and distinctive smile.

"Hi dad. Who are these people? Are they your friends?" I smirked. His hand twitched and I flinched. One of the men, tall, unbelievably handsome with bronze hair saw his hand twitch and became tense. My dad turned back to the men and woman.

"Come in. Oh, please come in." for once in my entire life, he was being polite.

He's only doing this until they disappear, then I'll be beaten up again. Hopefully they don't leave. I stumbled down the last few stairs and fell on the last. The other man with blonde hair, smooth face, topaz eyes helped me up while my dad walked down the hall. When I got up my dad started to call me, I showed them where to go and followed my dad into the kitchen, next door to where they were.

"Who are they? Tell me now." His foot started tapping like the beat of a drum. I shrugged and he walked in the living room.

Gimp. How would I know? I hang around with people my age not 17 or 20 year olds. Better go in.

They left. "Julianna, come here! Now!" I ran and hid in my bathroom, door locked.

_Knock, bang, knock, bang._

I started to run a bath but when I turned, someone was in here with me. It was the woman, pixie looking, short spiky hair and unique. She giggled at me, I was gawping.

"Hello Julianna, I'm Alice. I came earlier today but I couldn't talk to you, privately." She looked at the door and listened for more banging. Nothing came, he was eavesdropping. She shook her head and started saying _tut tut_. She stood up and hit the door, it came off its hinges and my dad was knocked out. She stared at me and walked off. I followed until I got outside my house, she had disappeared. I span around looking for her.

She left me. What do I do?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked round. It was Alice and she pushed me. I fell forward but someone had catched me. I couldn't see anything, my eyesight went blurry. All I could feel was the wind whipping across my face. I tried to move my mouth, I couldn't it was stiffer than a grandpa. We slowed after about half an hour.

"Are you okay?" it was Alice, her voice soprano. I tried to get myself down, but I didn't know where I was and who was carrying me. I shrugged and felt a cold hand helping me down. "That was close, so glad we got out in time." She gave her unique, pixie smile. I started to walk, after two maybe three steps I decked over.

"Who are you lot?" I was laying on the floor. We was in some kind of woods, I stared up at the sky between the leaves. "I know Alice, but who the hell are you two?" They looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly Edward scooped me up and put me on his back, I held tight. We were running again, through the woods. I started to begin to think about my dream but after I thought about the woman, he stopped and dropped me. They all stopped.

"What? Why have we stopped?" I looked around, Edward was staring at me while Alice and Carlisle looked at him.

"The Banshee visited you? Did she say a date?" his voice was firm and velvet like.

"Umm… yeah. How do you? Did you read my mind?" I tilted my head. He nodded. Alice fell on her knees, her eyes blank. Carlisle and Edward ran towards her and kept asking "What do you see?". I walked towards her and gave her my notepad and pen. I don't know why, it just felt like I should do it. She grabbed it and started to draw. I pointed to the corner, "There's a table there." Carlisle looked at me.

"Do you know this house?" his eyes were so bright. "No, I don't. I've seen it in one or two of my dreams." I half smiled....


	2. Feelings Inside

_Italics_ = Noise/Whisper **Bold **= Thoughts (that Edward can read)

We were at their home, it was just us four and Alice's drawing**. **Edward was sitting beside me putting his hand on his Temple, while Alice was lying on a couch. I was sitting crossed legged on the floor. We started to speak as our programme went to an advert.

**They spoke of these other people, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee and Bella. Who are these people? They are meant to be helpful, but all I think is that they will all be a pain in the ass. Too many of them would do my heading. I should just make a run for it and deal with the 'banshee' alone. **Edward tensed, he was reading my mind. I know about all of them now, they told me on the way here. Alice, the future reader. Edward, the mind reader. Emmett, the strongest boy. Rosalie, the strongest and 'prettiest' girl. Jasper, the feelings controller. Esme, the 'mother'. Carlisle, the doctor. And Finally Bella, she's just like me. I can wait to meet them all.

Carlisle came in, "There just coming into the driveway." A second later I heard a…

_Vroom, Vroom, Slam, Tap, Tap, Tap._

Then a woman came through the door, she was tall and blonde with beautiful topaz eyes. Like everyone. Straight away I knew it was Rosalie. Her face and body was thin and curvy, like a supermodel. She was wearing high heels which fit her perfectly. I gawped. She looked at me and pointed, then she shouted, "Who's this brat?"

A bear like man busted through the door, an average frightened faced one followed. I believe the bear like ones Emmett and the others Jasper. Jasper growled at me and crouched down, as if he was an animal. Emmett looked at me then Jasper and crouched, obviously my presence wasn't meant to be here. I stood up and walked to the front door, they were in the way so I walked towards the back. Edward was standing up.

"Don't send her out of here or the banshee would be right." A woman came through, holding a little girl. She was the same age as Edward, her long brown, slightly curly hair stood out and she looked alike to Rosalie.

"Daddy, daddy! Mummy and I and Auntie and Uncle's and Nana went to park." The little girl jumped out of the woman's arms and ran to Edward, he picked her up and they smiled. The woman walked towards Edward.

"My little Renesmee and Bells went to the park." he sounded so sweet. Just like the father I had never had.

"Esme's just coming Carlisle. She's just parking the car." Her voice was as high as Alice's. When I looked at Alice, she was in Jaspers arms, the same with Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone was looking at little Renesmee, I smiled slightly. **She's so cute. I wish I had a dad like that.** Edward was staring at me, I looked at the lights and turned to face the window-wall. Tears came out of my eyes. **I wish… I wish I had a dad like that, I wish mum had never died. I wish my brother was still alive and wasn't dead. I wish… my life was normal, with no banshee's and no unnatural things. My life should just go like the banshee said it would.** I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, my tears were all over my face and were falling down into oblivion. I turned and saw Jasper. Oh course! He could have read my feelings. All of a sudden I felt happier but I was still crying. Alice ran and hugged me. Suddenly a feeling inside me, something got ripped apart from my body. I felt pain all around this one area…


	3. Gone Forever?

_Italics _= Noises **Bold **= Readable Thoughts.

**I'm introducing a few people into these new stories. I might add one or two new people on my next story.**

**Edward, what do we do now?** He smiled at me, we had been walking for ages. Renesmee was just behind Edward and next to me with Bella. No-one told me that Bella was a vampire and not like me. Renesmee ran up to me and opened her mouth to show a huge smile. She giggled and pulled her arms up saying "Up! Up!" I just stared and Bella picked her up then handed her to me. I was a little taken back, who would want to be carried by me? As we were walking, Renesmee started to fall asleep. She spoke little words in her sleep such as 'Daddy' and 'Mummy' and 'Jacob'. The most frequently used words were 'Mummy' and 'Jacob'. **Edward, who's Jacob? Renesmee keeps saying the name. **Edward froze. In a second he was about 100 meters away from us with Bella. Renesmee woke up and looked at me, she put her hand on my cheek and I saw her memories, Bella before a vampire, Jacob, the Volturi? Who are they?

We were 'home'. Now I had to live with the Cullen's, even if Jasper can't control himself very much.

_Crash, Bang, Slam, Crunch, Crunch._

Someone bashed open the door. Carlisle pushed me and Renesmee into the kitchen with Esme. "Gimme back my daughter! She's gotta come back! Now!" it was my dad, how did he know that I was here? We live like miles and miles away! I ran with Renesmee in my arms behind a table. Esme stood in front, crouching and snarling. Renesmee whimpered and snuggled up to me. I gasped, another pain came upon me…

I awoke, I didn't open my eyes. I was in a queen size double bed. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were with me. Beside me. "When would she… become one?" Esme seemed worried, her voice was shaking. I opened my eyes slightly, none of them saw me… I think. **Wait. Become what? What would I become? How long? Shit! Edward can hear me! Edward, if you hear me don't come upstairs! Otherwise I will walk out the front door! **I heard footsteps, Edward was at the door. I smiled. I stood up and walked towards the door, everyone stared. Suddenly Alice fell and started to gasp, she pushed her arm towards me and grabbed my sleeve. I pulled away. I mouthed 'I'm sorry for everything'. I got to the front door before someone ran up to me. Renesmee ran towards me "Julianna! Stay, please, stay! We want you!" I cried, she was tugging my arm towards Bella. Bella waved, and then saw me crying. She stood up and started to casually walk towards me. She was using human pace.

"Sorry, Renesmee. I have to go." I pulled away from her and Bella and walked out.

**Want to see Alice's foreseeing? Carry on reading.**

"There's a black, bulky door. It's got ancient writings all around it. Inside there's a… a table… it's completely made of stone." I was telling them, so they could write it down. My foresight was moving so I had to say what I saw. "The table looks like a… torture, killing, resurrection table. There… there dragging a girl out… she's blurry. They have dragged her to the table, she's lying down… Marcus, Aro and Caius are there. They are speaking in a language I can't understand." I started to cough.

"I can't even understand." Edward spoke.

"I can see the girl now. It's… It's… Julianna. She's on the table looking up at the sky. Aro, Caius and Marcus have walked up to her… Aro's bitten her. They all have… they aren't killing her. They are walking away, three girls are there. They eat humans but… she's screaming. The… the… Banshee has appeared. She's holding her by the neck, strangling her. The girls are laughing." I screamed. Jasper held me, the Banshee looked at me. Straight in the face. I felt her strangling me, blood came in my mouth. We had to find her… Edward was coughing, he saw her and felt her too.

"We have to find Julianna." Everyone spoke in unison.

**Back to Julianna.**

I was walking in Forks, I went the police station. The hospital. The school. I even walked to the park. I just wondered in the woods, they seemed safer than anything. They wouldn't be able to find me, it's covered in trees which are bulky. I smiled. I started to turn around, I heard…

_Slam, Crash, Crunch, and Howl._

I stopped and hid behind a tree. Great big bears-wolves came past. There was four, a great big russet one, a black glimmering one, a grayish blackish one and a brown one. I tried to escape but I stepped on a twig, and it _snap_ped. The brown one looked at me, it slid round the tree and growled. It was a centimeter from my face. I screamed. It flinched, I tried to run but the other three stopped me. One held me up off the floor by the back of my shirt. "Get off me, you dogs! Let go! They might find me!" I struggled but the brown one held on tighter. The russet one walked behind a few bushes, it changed into a… man.

"Who are you, leech? Why are you on La Push turf?" He walked out and he was wearing shorts. Thank god! The other three growled.

"How was I meant to know? I only know Forks turf! Also. WHY DID YOU CALL ME LEECH? WHO THE HELL IS A BLOODY LEECH?" I started to get angry. Obvious! I screamed at him. He stood back and nodded. The brown one dropped me. They ran off. It was just me and this… wolf-man thingy majig! He took a breath in.

"I am Jacob Black, the Alpha of the were-wolves. I live on La Push. Who are you?" he crossed his arms, and then three men came from behind. They all changed! They are all wearing shorts! Woo!

"I am Julianna. I come from… I don't remember, it brings back bad memories. Anyway, I just came from the Cullen's house." I smiled, they made a low growl. "But I ran off, I don't need there help to stay away from… her. Hey, are you Renesmee's friend? I know because when I last saw her she showed me tons of pics of you." I smiled even more. They just stared at me. "What? Is there something wrong with me?" My voice dropped. Jacob walked towards me and wrinkled his nose.

"You smell like a bloodsucker. Are you one?" I gawped. I don't smell like anything.

"No… I'm not a vampire. I'm not beautiful, I'm not pale, and I don't have red or topaz eyes!" One of the men smiled slightly. I turned and gave him thumbs up. "Anyway, I better go. They are going to try to find me. I'm supposed to die soon. As if." I smiled and started to walk off.

"Hey, wait. If you come down to La Push, they can't come. It's a contract kind of thing." He smiled, I smiled, and everyone smiled. We started to walk to 'La Push'. Suddenly, I remembered.

"Sorry, I might not be able to go to La Push. My dad said he would be near Forks, he might be in La Push." Jacob grinned, I shook my head and he slouched. "Sorry, he could kill me. He used to beat me up in our house." I started to walk but one of the men grabbed my wrists.

"Don't worry, no-one new has come in La Push." He smiled, he was about my age. I nodded and we walked.

As we got to a main road, I saw the Cullen's about 100 feet away. I was smiling then I frowned and tried to hide behind Matt, he was the one who held my wrists (the brown coloured were-wolf). He held my hand, Jacob saw them and walked towards them, and we had to follow. As we got there everyone wrinkled there noses, except me and Renesmee. "Why have you got Julianna? We are keeping her safe!" Alice's voice was firm. Matt tensed.

"Julianna is here because she wanted to come here. You can't force someone to do something, they don't want to do." Jacob was right at the front facing Alice, face to face, except Alice was about half the height of Jacob. Jasper stood next to her. All our emotions changed. We were all peaceful. I let go of Matt, they were all arguing so much that they didn't notice me. I walked towards the edge of the road, it was near a cliff. I looked around, Renesmee was the only one that saw me. She started to tug on Bella's trousers and pointed at me, Bella saw me and just as she was going to say anything. They all looked at me, I waved and spoke "Goodbye, if I die. It would be this way." I jumped off the cliff…


	4. The Things?

_Italics_ = Noises **Bold **= Readable Thoughts.

**This story is going to be joined into another, so please pay attention.**

**Edward, now you can't help me. No-one can. Might as well go home.**

I looked to my sides, no-one was there. Then I saw why. The Cullen's and the werewolves were jumping off the cliff. This really pissed me off. I looked up again, Jacob and Emmett were hitting each other. This was hilarious. When I looked in front of me I saw a ledge, it wasn't there before. I could die… Oh well. My life was okay. I turned and closed my eyes, I tucked into a ball form and smiled. "Julianna! Watch out!" It was Rosalie. Suddenly, about a second before I hit the ledge. I was caught, I opened my eyes. A huge girl, about over 30 feet had caught me. I unrolled out of my ball form, _Slam,_ the Cullen's and the Werewolves stood on the ledge.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rosalie spoke but then Bella hit her on the back of her head. "What was that for?" Bella pointed to Renesmee and Rosalie apologized. The huge girl waved then put me on her shoulder. Her hair was black and put up, she looked very normal. Except that she was over 30 feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Maryam. As you can see I'm a giant. Wow! You have a miniature giant." She gestured at Emmett then patted his head. "Anyway, I have to go back to… never mind. By the way are any of you Carlisle?" she tilted her head the other side, so I wouldn't be squashed. Carlisle stood in front and nodded. "The Creator sends her thanks for getting her another pawn. Well goodbye now." She started to walk off, I hadn't really listened that much. The Cullen's grabbed her arm and pulled it. She turned and asked "What!?!"

"Who the hell is the Creator? The Creator of what? And what have you got Julianna?" Carlisle had climbed onto her hand, she laid it out so that they all could go on it. They did.

"The Creator shouldn't be named, properly. She knew you when you worked together, and she's made an amazing discovery." Maryam's voice was loud but also quiet. "You should be meeting one of her pawns over the next few days. But we need to 'borrow' Julianna for a few days." She turned her hand and they all slid off. They looked like ants.

"Excuse me, Maryam. But cant your master get me when her pawn comes to the Cullen's house? Because I'm going back there, I only ran away to stay away from the house for a bit. Please! Pretty please with a super nice chocolate covered cherry on top!" I laughed and she started to think.

"Yes! I think she could! Okay dokey! Bye Julianna see you in three days." She put everyone on the top of the mountain and waved. I smiled and waved back. She started to sink down and swam away. I turned and saw Jacob and Edward shaking hands, they made a deal! I walked over and smiled. Esme ran up to me and smothered me in a hug.

**Edward, why is Esme hugging me? She usually hugs you lot.**

He turned. "It's because she wants to." I smiled and hugged her back.

**Home, sweet home! Man today was pretty fun. What are we doing tomorrow?**

"Julianna, tomorrow were all going to school. You're starting as a freshman. Me, Bella and Alice are Juniors. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are Seniors. Renesmee is going to be taught by Esme and Carlisle is going to work." I was still smiling. Then I stopped, **it would only be Renesmee and Esme at home. What if someone attacks or the person comes?**

Renesmee came up to me, I picked her up and tickled her. She jumped down.

After two days of school, I was getting REALLY bored. I had to be with the Cullen's at almost all the time. Luckily, I did make some friends. Unluckily, my timetable is the worst. English, Math, Science, P.E then Languages. At least everything was easing up.

_Bash, Bash._

"I'll get it." Carlisle. I heard a gasp, I ran and looked… **Oh my god! What is it? **Edward was beside me, everyone followed. We all gasped.

"The Creator gives you regards for looking after Julianna but we need her for a moment, well a moment for you lot. To be exact, she needs her for two to three years until you can have her back." It was this thing, with a tail and… it was human with ears. **Oh my god! Someone created this… THING!** "By the way, I am Katie." She nodded and walked inside. Everyone gawped, Carlisle walked towards her. He looked nervous.

"What are you? Who made you? Where do you get those tails? They look… AWESOME!" Emmett was enthusiastic and jumpy. He sat opposite Katie, Rosalie sat on him. Everyone was moving except me.

"Emmett, I've heard about you from Maryam. You're a miniature Giant aren't you?" she started to look at Emmett. He grunted and put his head on his hand. "I am a Foxafoner, a human that's been remade. There are many of my kind with… her." Katie smiled and walked towards me, I stepped back. "You told Maryam that you would come with us. I have come here, within orders, to pick you up and take you to our homeland for a few years." she gave me a fox-puppy dog look. She looked like she had energy that was meant to be wasted. I stood there in between a decision, stay with the Cullen's and keep living a safe life or go with strangers to a place unknown where they will make experiments on me?

**Which do you think she should choose?**

**Review to get the ending. I will post the Alternative Ending as well.**

**Review. Review.**


End file.
